maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Mercedes
Mercedes ( ) is the one of the six heroes who sealed away the Black Mage and is part of the Archer branch. She is the Queen of the Elves, ruling in a secluded town known as Elluel. She uses Dual Bowguns and Magic Arrows for weapons. To view Mercedes' skill list, click here. Story A century ago, Mercedes along with Freud invaded the Temple of Time to defeat the Black Mage. After the battle with the Black Mage, Mercedes fell unconscious within a devastated Leafre. A Mapler who traveled from the future to Leafre of Past while tracking Arkarium found the unconscious Mercedes and revived her using the Essence of Afrien. Moments later, she wakes up and spots Freud and Afrien. The Onyx Dragon tells her that his master took the curse to protect him and died (although Evan's story says that Afrien took the curse and was frozen and Freud ran away to protect his egg). Even though Afrien was very weak, he managed to leave behind an egg to what would be Mir in the next century. He also takes Mercedes back to her hometown, Elluel, victim of the Black Mage's curse. The Elf Queen warns her citizens about the curse and tries doing everything in her power to prevent it from happening, even going so forth to seal off Elluel from the outside world. However, her attempts were futile; one by one, the Elves were encased in ice. It would only be a matter of time before Mercedes would be frozen, too... A hundred years later, Mercedes finally awakes, although she only remembers it as yesterday. However, her people still remained trapped in the icy cold. She then decides to head to the outside world to receive help. She noticed that the barrier had vanished as it had intended to last a hundred years, she also notices that her level had dropped from 200 to 10, causing her to shout in anger. She calms down and recaps the events. Soon, Mercedes decides to train herself in order to receive enough strength to venture to the outer world. After gaining a few levels, she notices that the Slimes had grown weaker. Mercedes then heads out into the Maple World to find out what has happened in all this time. Job Advancements Mercedes does not need to undergo any sort of tasks to receive her job advancement. This is because she had already undergone the tasks in order to become Queen Elf in the past. Upon reaching level 30, in order to make the job advancement, head back to Elluel and in the King's Seat room, click on the music box right above the door to be warped to the Advent of the Great Spirit. Talk to the Great Spirit twice to receive the job advancement. The third job advancement is given automatically upon reaching level 60, and the fourth job advancement at level 100. However, in order to acquire the medal associated with the job, the player must head back to the Great Spirit to receive the medal from her. Gallery File:Mercedes.png|Current, original Mercedes artwork File:Maple Story Mercedes English Trailer|Mercedes trailer (Global) Trivia *In Aran's opening cutscene, the archer heroine possessed a regular Bow. This is a continuity error. *Mercedes is the first class who is not a human, and is preceded by Demon, Kaiser, Angelic Buster, and Zero. *When she shouts in anger and realizing she is Level 10 in a quest, she appears to be breaking the fourth wall. Category:Heroes Category:Bowman